


Forty

by SleepyEye



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Aging, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEye/pseuds/SleepyEye
Summary: Set thirteen years after CoE.





	Forty

**Author's Note:**

> Set thirteen years after CoE.

 

Cormoran stumped in a little after two to find Robin sitting on the sofa, staring into a glass of wine. He kissed her on the top of her head in greeting.

“Hello, love,” he said, “I thought you’d be in bed by now.” 

“Can’t sleep.”

Cormoran sat down next to her on the couch. He opened her arms to her and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Cormoran ran his hands through her hair, finding a new streak of grey in back that he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Happy birthday,” he said. Robin hummed in acknowledgement.

“How’d it go tailing the Tigress?” she asked.

“She’s cheating. With her son’s football coach,” Cormoran said.

“Nicely done.”

“I hope you didn’t stay up for me,” he said.

“No, I couldn’t sleep.”

“What’s up?”

Robin sighed.

“I’m just feeling old, I guess.”

“Please,” Cormoran said, “You’re a fucking spring chicken.”

Robin snorted.

“I’m a what?”

“You’re, you know. Young.” 

Robin sighed. 

“I found a new streak of grey in my hair. And don’t even get me started on the new saggy areas. Alyssa has already started talking about hot flashes. What next, grave plots? Planning our funerals? Christ.”

Cormoran leaned down and bit her on the ear. Robin yelped.

“What was that?” she asked. He chuckled.

“You were sounding like a worn-out old fart. Thought I might liven things up a bit.”

“I  _ am _ a worn out old- HEY!” 

He laughed, this time biting her shoulder. Robin couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry,” Cormoran said, “You’re just so cute, it’s hard to resist.”

“Cute, like sexy cute? Or cute like a little old lady is cute?”

He wrapped his arms around Robin and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“I will always think you're sexy,” he said. 

“Even when I'm drooling and wearing adult diapers?”

“Even when you can't remember my name, I will still want to jump your bones.”

Robin reached up and stroked the stubbly side of his face.

“I love you...  _ Cameron _ ,” she said pointedly.

Cormoran bit her on the hand. Robin laughed. 

“You’re going to love forty,” Cormoran said, “I loved forty. Hell, forty was when my life really got started.”

Robin rolled over to bury her nose in his neck.

“Really?”

“Fuck yes. Forty was amazing. You and I got together. Nick and Ilsa adopted the twins. We got the flat, and I quit smoking. Forty was when all the impossible things I’d been too afraid to hope for all came true.”

He could feel Robin smiling against his skin.

“It was one hell of a year,” she said, “Not much can compare to that.”

“And it just keeps on getting better,” he said, lacing his fingers with hers, "Every year since, it's just been incredible."

“Really? Even forty-four?”

Cormoran sighed, remembering the year when everything seemed to go wrong. Uncle Ted’s heart attack, Robin’s rapist being released from prison, the stress fracture to his knee that had laid him up for months.

“Yes,” he said, “Even forty-four. Because it was with you.” He brought her hand up and kissed it. “I love you with my whole heart, Robin Ellacott-Strike.”

Robin’s eyes were closed, but she smiled.

“Mm. Love you, Mr. Ellacott-Strike,” she mumbled. Then she was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling the weight of my years (I'm 24, but still), and needed a little reassurance of the future. Also, I know forty isn't actually old, but I didn't want to jump ahead too far.


End file.
